At This Moment
by that girl65
Summary: Olive finds herself falling in love with the one person she never even thought of. Cholive.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pushing Daisies fic. I'm not sure what I'm doing with it, I just felt like writing. So here ya go!

Part 1

_At this moment, Olive Snook was lying in her bed, the smell of lavender and honey dizzying her senses, wondering exactly how she got into this position. She was afraid to open her eyes in fear that she would discover that the events of the past few days had all been an illusion. So she said to herself:_

"Come on, Snook. You can't stay in bed like this forever."

_So she slowly and deliberately opened her eyes one at a time. Looking up at the floral wallaper that covered her apartment, she sighed deeply and turned to the other side of the bed. And at that moment, heart swelling with emotion, she realized she would stay in that bed forever if it meant remaining next to her lover. Her lover who was none other than the lonely tourist, Charlotte Charles, other wise known as Chuck, the pie makers girlfriend, or rather, ex-girlfriend as of exactly 2 days 4 hours and 36 minutes ago._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Second part. Again, not very long. But I'm trying. I really am. Story suggestions are very helpful!!!

-me

Part 2

_In order to fully understand, however, we must go back to when it all started. Exactly one week prior, Olive Snook was lying in the same bed, looking up at the same ceiling, yet feeling rather lonely._

"Digby," Olive said turning toward the other side of the bed where the dog lay with his head on the pillow, "I don't get it, why can't I get anyone interested in me?" Digby grunted and twitched a paw towards her, eyes still groggy with the morning. "I mean, I'm perky, I'm bubbly. And I look better in a mermaid outfit than most people do. A lot of people don't realize how hard that is to pull off."

This time, Digby yawned and sat up, stretching his neck toward Olive's face. "I guess it's time for work." Olive sighed and heaved herself off of the bed. Going through her morning rituals, she walked out of her apartment, Digby leading the way. Looking down and lost in her own thoughts, she did not realize that she was walking straight into Chuck who had a freshly made cup of tea in hand.

The said tea managed to spill all over Chuck, who squealed in surprise. "Oh my god, Chuck, I'm so sorry!" Olive said flustered, "I got your tea all over you! It must be burning hot! Here." Olive began to feverishly wipe the tea off of Chuck.

"Olive. Olive! I'm fine, calm down," Chuck said giggling and capturing both of Olive's hands in her own. At that moment, Olive felt something go through her, almost like a jolt of electricity. She couldn't explain it. Flushing, she pulled her hands away and looked at Chuck, deliberately avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I only spilled a little bit. See? You already got it all off me. There wasn't even any one my clothes," Chuck said smoothing her dress over her stomach, drawing Olive's attention from her abdomen all the way down her smooth legs.

Still bewildered by the shock she had felt from the touch, Olive simply stared at Chuck. "Are you okay?" asked Chuck as she wiped a strand of hair away from the petite woman's face, "You seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Just haven't had my coffee yet," she stated forcing an uncomfortable laugh as the tips of Chucks fingers brushed lightly against her face. "Well then we better get you some then. Come on." Chuck put her arm through Olive's and started leading her towards The Pie Hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Third part. For my one reader! Haha. But it's fun writing this. So no complaints. Suggestions are welcome!

Part 3

Olive let herself be led by the taller woman, her mind filled with thoughts. "Why am I feeling like this? I've been touched by women before and I've never felt like this. Maybe it's the whole pie I ate last night. That's probably it, just an upset stomach."

Chuck finally let go of the blonde as they arrived at the restaurant that was almost like Olive's second home. "Are you sure you're okay?" Chuck asked rubbing Olive's back lightly. Feeling the electricity again, she jumped away quickly and looked upon Chuck's bewildered face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm jus-just eager to get to work! Oh, is that a customer I see? I'm a ready to waitress!" Olive quickly rushed toward a table newly occupied by customers and left Chuck in her wake.

The whole day, Olive found herself stealing glances at Chuck, watching her hands as they delicately placed fruit into crusts to be baked into marvelous pies, watching her as she walked flittingly from place to place and especially watching her smile that contagious smile at the customers as she took their order.

She spent the next five days this way. Avoiding any sort of contact with Chuck but constantly watching who she talked to and who she touched. She found her sudden obsession very stalker-like, but avoided the subject in he conversations she had with herself.

"I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. I can't help but watch Chuck. She's just so…I don't know," taking another bite of pie Olive pondered her intentions until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who would be here at this time of night?"

She gripped a pie server in case it was some sort of burglar and stalked toward the door. "Who is it?" she said through the door. "It's me, Olive!" She set the pie server down at the sound of Chuck's angelic voice and looked into a mirror to make sure her hair was okay before she stopped herself. "What am I doing?" Shaking her head, she opened the door, suddenly regretting her pajama choice consisting of flannel puppy print when she saw Chuck in a silk night gown that barely reached her knees, covered with a silk nightgown.

Chuck was waiting on the other side with a smile on her face and pie in hand. A smile tugged at Olive's lips involuntarily as she looked upon the girl that had been her sudden fixation over the past five days.

"Can I come in?" she asked sweetly. "Of course, come on in, Silly. Pie is always welcome," Olive motioned her in and Chuck slid past her. As she passed, the smell of honey wafted into her nostrils and she closed her eyes, unable to tell if the aroma was from the freshly baked pie or from Chuck. She followed the smell into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Oh, you already had pie," Chuck said slightly deflated. "Yes, I already had pie. But that was apple pie, not…um."

"It's peach."

"Peach pie! Apple doesn't even compare to peach pie," Olive smiled herself when she saw the smile reappear on Chuck's face as she stuck her fork straight into the pie, not bothering to put it on a separate plate.

"What brings you here so late at night?" Olive inquired, quickly adding, "Not that I'm not pleased at your company. Just…curious."

Chuck's fork faltered and she lazily placed it into the pie, abandoning it and looking up at Olive, her face suddenly got serious, "You've seemed off lately, Olive. I'm worried about you."

Olive shrugged it off and took another bite of pie, "I've just been preoccupied lately, you know how it is. The whole almost dying thing tends to get to you sometimes." Thinking back to the John Jacobs incident and the way Chuck's arm was around her as they scuttled across the path to safety.

"I know that's not it, Olive. That was a month ago, and you just started acting like this."

The blonde was just about to respond with a quick and witty answer but when Chuck's hand somehow found its way onto Olive's and her words caught in her throat. "Olive, please."

_Emerald eyes looked pleadingly into blue and blue eyes stared back. Pulses pounded, hearts raced. And exactly 30 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 5 days. 3 hours and 49 minutes into Olive's young life, she realized that she was in love with Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles._


	4. Chapter 4

So. Here's where things start happening. Enjoy.

Part 4

_At exactly 30 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 3 hours and 49 minutes into Olive's young life, she realized that she was in love with Chuck, the dead girl who the pie maker had brought back to life only a few short months ago._

The only thing that managed to come out of Olive's mouth was a small squeak she assumed was supposed to be a sentence. It felt like her hand was on fire but, wanting to pull away from Chuck, endured the fire that was burning on her hand as well as in her stomach. It felt as if the room's temperature had suddenly risen one hundred degrees and the walls began to spin around her. One Chuck turned into two, then four before everything went black and Olive collapsed on the floor.

When she woke up, she was in her bed with a cool washcloth on her forehead. She felt a cool sensation running along her neck and down her chest, stopping just above her breasts. Goose bumps prickled over her whole torso, feeling the cloth on her tan body and she prayed that the feeling would never stop. Olive's eyes fluttered open and she saw Chuck was the source of the sensation, taking a damp cloth and rubbing it over her skin.

Seeing her charges eyes were open, Chuck smiled a wary smile at her. "Are you okay? You scared me half to death!"

Olive sat up on the bed as Chuck sat down beside her. "What happened?"

"You passed out. You just went 'klunk' right on the floor."

"Geez, Chuck, what was in that pie?"

Chuck smiled and shrugged, "At least you're feeling better. Don't ever do that again. I can't stand to see you like that, all vulnerable and weak." She casually set her hand on the small woman's knee, unaware of the feelings that simple touch had just rekindled in her.

"Olive?" Chuck brought her hand back to her lap and began wringing the washcloth on her lap.

"Hmm?" was all Olive could reply with as she watched the fingers she had so often watch place fruit skillfully into pies, if such a thing was possible. A simple task, but to Olive, it was the most beautiful think in the world when Chuck did it.

"I came over here to see if you were okay, but I also came over to…to tell you something. Or ask rather."

Olive sat up straighter, fearing what the question may be.

"Do you-well…do you still have…have feelings for Ned?"

It was hard for the blonde to read the emotions on the dead girls face. She looked fearful and anxious, but there was another emotion she could not read. "No. I don't. Infatuation is something that comes and goes. It came. Now it's gone," was her reply, still trying to read Chuck's face.

"Oh. Okay."

An awkward silence had settled over the room, made up of the things not said and the words struggling to escape from strangled throats.

"Okay…" Chuck was still wringing the washcloth in her hands and staring at Olive. "Do you still love Ned?"

Chuck looked taken aback by Olive's question and looked down at her hands, "I don't think I ever really did love him. I think maybe, I don't know. Maybe I felt like I owed him something for-" she stopped herself before her secret escaped and looked back up at Olive.

Olive started, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"No, it's fine. Don't feel sorry for me. I didn't realize it either until I saw what real love was."

Olive, astounded by Chuck's answer, was not quite sure what to say or do. Was she expecting another question such as 'who did you fall in love with?' or would she simply leave it at that. Olive was not sure if she wanted to hear the answer to the question; there was a still a small fire of hope that burned in her heart that maybe, just maybe, Chuck was talking about her. And she was not sure if she was ready for that flame to be extinguished.

"Oh, I see," was the brilliantly eloquent answer that escaped her lips. The silence continued for several minutes, both wondering what to say and how to say it. Chuck suddenly got up from the bed, "Olive, I-"

Olive's eyes grew brighter with anticipation of what she may say, of what she wanted her to say.

"I…I better go," Chuck said rushing toward the door. Heart sinking, Olive followed her to the door, "Um, okay."

Chuck walked into the hall and paused, turning around and looking at Olive. She took a step forward, a contemplative look on her face, before she gripped Olive's hand and shook it.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Olive. Night."

"Night," Olive repeated, bewildered by the woman's strange behavior, still secretly hoping that she would confess her love. But there was no such luck, so she watched Chuck walk down the hall toward her apartment and Olive's heart broke a little bit with every step she took.

She closed the door and went back into the kitchen to put the pies away when there was another knock at her door.

"What is with people today? Is it visit Olive at obscene times of the night day or something?" she said aloud to herself a she approached the door. Before she could even fully open the door, Chuck had managed to shove her way through, grab Olive's face in her hands and kiss her hard on the lips.

When the shock finally wore off, Olive reciprocated the kiss and gently pushed Chuck against the apartment door, closing it in their wake.

_The two hearts practically burst with joy as they found themselves in the arms of the one they loved. At that moment, there were no more worries, no more distractions from the outside world. There was just Olive Snook and Charlotte Charles, two people whose lives were changed forever at this moment._


	5. Chapter 5

More Cholive-y goodness. And I have at least one more chapter after this. Thanks to my one reviewer! This is for you. haha

Part 5

_Neither Olive nor Chuck wanted to end the kiss, wishing it could go on forever. But both knew there were things unsaid that needed to be said; as they pulled away and looked into each other's faces, they couldn't help but smile and lean in for another kiss._

Olive finally managed to tear her lips away from Chucks, both breathing heavily and looking somewhat starry eyed.

"Wow," was all Chuck could manage to choke out, hands still on Olive's face as if she were afraid that if she let go she would disappear forever.

"Yeah. Wow," Olive repeated breathily. Neither said anything for a few minutes, unwilling to break the moment with the questions that needed to be asked.

"So," Chuck sighed looking lovingly into Olive's face, "what now?"

Olive played with the silk of Chuck's nightgown and replied, "I don't know. I think we need to talk."

"Yes, talk. Talk is good," Chuck answered, slowly lowering her face to Olive's and placing a light kiss on her lips. The brunette began to pull away, but Olive would not let her, tangling her hands in her hair and bringing her towards her face once more. She shivered when Olive's hands found her waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

Chuck gently pushed Olive away who whimpered at the loss of contact. "We really need to talk," Chuck said, resisting the urge to draw the blonde into her arms once more. "Okay," Olive said, "you sit on the couch, and I'll sit on this chair. All the way across the room. Then we won't be tempted to…you know."

"Touch."

"Yes. Touch."

They both sat on the opposite sides of the room, Chuck on the couch and Olive on the chair. "So, what does this mean?" Chuck implored after they were settled into their chairs.

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?" Olive asked this slowly, unsure of what the answer may be.

Chuck sighed, "I don't know what this means. I've never had these feelings before! It's so confusing but at the same time absolutely exhilarating," she leaned in with her elbows on her knees and smiled softly, "What I do know, though, is that I am completely and utterly enthralled by you, Olive. And I want to be yours and you to be mine."

Olive's eyes misted slightly and nodded enthusiastically, resisting the urge to run over to her and cover her entire body with kisses. "I feel the same. Lately I've just noticed everything about you. The way you laugh, your smile. Everything. Absolutely everything that makes you Chuck."

"Can I kiss you now?" Chuck asked, her own eyes filling with tears. Olive nodded, getting off the chair and meeting Chuck in the middle of the room.

It began slowly at first, Chuck put her hands on Olive's small waist and Olive draping her arms around Chuck's neck. They kissed sweetly, letting it escalate slowly. Both were afraid that if they stated out to fast, the other may freak out and bolt, so they took things carefully. So when Olive tentatively ran her tongue along Chuck's lower lip, she wasn't expecting her moan softly. They started slowly moving towards the couch, neither knew whether it was their partner or themselves that was moving them but did not care.

The back of Chuck's legs hit the back of the couch, causing her to fall back on the cushions, bringing Olive with her. She ended up straddling the taller woman's lap as they repositioned themselves. Chuck's hands ventured to the front of Olive's shirt, cold fingers lightly rubbing over her flat stomach, causing Olive to suck in a breath with the new sensation.

The question of Ned still hung in the air, but neither wanted to address it at now, wanting to focus on getting to know each other romantically.

Chuck's hands began to move up Olive's front, feeling her smooth skin that stretched over her ribs. She was right below her breasts when there was a loud knock at the door, causing both women to jump in surprise.

"Ow, you bit my lip," Chuck said putting a hand to her swollen lips. "Who the hell is coming over this late at night?" Olive inquired, looking over at the door.

The muffled voice that came through the door answered her question, "Olive, it's Ned. I'm looking for Chuck."

"Coming, Ned!" Olive quickly climbed off of the pie maker's girlfriend and straightened out her clothes while Chuck did the same. "What are we going to tell him?" Olive whispered looking at Chuck.

"I'll talk to him in the morning. I don't think now is a good time," Chuck answered still touching the spot where Olive accidentally bit her.

The petite woman nodded and Ned called again, "Olive!" She began walking towards the door, but before she could open it, Chuck grabbed her arm and spun her towards her, giving her one last kiss. "I'm sorry for biting your lip," Olive said shyly, "what a wonderful way to start off a relationship."

"It's fine," Chuck smiled, "It's like a souvenir."

"Olive! Are you in there?" Ned's voice came pleadingly from behind the door.

Olive opened the door where the pie maker was standing with his hands deep in his pockets Digby by his side. "Olive, is Chuck here?"

"I'm right here," Chuck said coming out from behind the door.

"Oh, thank god. I couldn't find you I thought maybe a crazed murder came and took you or something! Don't ever do that again without telling me," Ned said in one breath.

"I don't need a babysitter, Ned. I can take care of myself," Chuck answered pulling her robe around her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. But you know I worry, I worry a lot. It's like a hobby of mine," he said giving his half smile and shrugging, "what were you two doing anyways?"

Chuck and Olive looked at each other and looked back at Ned.

"Scrabble." Olive said simultaneously with Chuck saying, "Eating pie." They both flushed and glanced at one another. "At the same time," Olive continued in an attempt to save them. Ned cocked his head to the side and frowned, "Does scrabble and pie usually result in swollen lips and flushed faces?"

"It's Olive's new lip gloss that she let me try, it swells your lips so they look bigger. It's a girl thing," Chuck said quickly looking straight ahead. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess we should leave Olive to sleep. Right, Chuck?" Ned looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Olive," Chuck said embracing Olive tightly before whispering, "Tomorrow morning, I'll tell him."

_Olive, over run with happiness, threw herself onto the bed, a contented smile on her face. Butterflies were rushing around in her stomach and she couldn't help but giggle as she crawled beneath her sheets with a song on her lips and a song in her heart, wondering what tomorrow would bring._


	6. Chapter 6

Again, thanks to my one reviewer. It is much appreciated. Haha. So I think the next chapter will be the last. Sadness. But then I shall be working on another one. So enjoy.

Part 6

_Olive Snook awoke the next morning, clutching a pillow close, pretending it was Chuck, smiling at the thought. She had been trying to ignore the yelling that was going on next door in Ned and Chuck's apartment, but couldn't stand it any longer. So she got out of bed and went down to the Pie Hole._

When she got down to the restaurant, it was oddly deserted. Ned was usually the first one down, already making pies and opening up before everyone else was even awake, but his duties were obviously abandoned.

So Olive went about, opening the doors and taking the chairs off of the tables, trying to calm her nerves. "What is taking them so long? Maybe Chuck changed her mind, maybe she's going to stay with Ned after all. Good god, Olive, stop thinking about it."

To keep herself busy, she began slicing a peach feverishly, not really paying attention to the sharp knife slicing through the fruit's tender flesh. The peach slices were uneven and haphazard, certainly not fit for a Pie Hole pie. But Olive just needed a distraction from what was going on upstairs.

She jumped slightly when she felt arms encircle her from behind, but realizing who it was, she relaxed and leaned back slightly. "Hey," Chuck's voice said, her breath tickling Olive's ear, causing her to shiver. Chuck placed her hands over Olive's, guiding her hands as they cut the peach. "You're obliterating this poor peach," she chuckled, "why so angry?"

"Not angry as much as anxious. You were taking so long, I had thought you had decided to stay with Ned," Olive answered, allowing Chuck's hands to guide her, savoring the touch, "speaking of Ned," Olive escaped from Chuck's arms and turned to look at her, "should we really be all, lovey dovey around him after you just broke up with him? You did break up with him, right?"

Chuck crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I have had enough no touch relationships. I want to touch you whenever and wherever I want."

"Does that mean you broke up with him? I'm all for the touching whenever wherever thing. But I would like to know if I'm touching someone else's girl before I touch them to avoid possible confrontation," Olive said shrugging.

Sighing, Chuck sat down on a stool at the counter and began eating the peach Olive had been cutting earlier, "Yes, I did. And he was very upset, if you couldn't tell from the yelling. He was so upset he's not even coming down to the Pie Hole today. I feel really bad about it, but there's nothing else to do. I couldn't lie to him, not to Ned, after everything he's done for me."

"Maybe we should take him a pie. Pie makes everything better," Olive said, inching closer to the counter.

"We should just leave him alone for a while," Chuck said through a mouth full of peach, "And looking back I think you're right about not flaunting our relationship in front of him. It seems cruel and insensitive."

Olive's heart jumped at that word. Relationship. Up until this moment, she was not sure what was between her and the dead girl. Did she want a relationship like the one she had previously with Ned? Or was this going to be a once in a while relationship where Chuck could get her touching fix?

"So, is that what this is? What we are? Are we in a relationship?" Olive leaned on the counter with her elbows. Chuck smiled and covered Olive's hands with her own, "Yes, of course. I wouldn't ask for anything less."

"You said Ned wasn't coming down today, right?" the blonde asked scooting closer to Chuck. "Yes. Ned has taken an emotional health day," she answered.

"Good," Olive said before leaning into Chuck and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I missed you last night," the brunette smiled, "So much that I hugged a pillow and pretended it was you."

"So did I, pillow and all," Olive said before kissing her again. The two were so focused on the other that they did nit here the bell above the door jingle as Emerson Cod walked in. "What the hell?"

Olive and Chuck quickly jumped apart in surprise. "Why's everybody all up in everybody else's business? Does Pie Boy know his girl's all up in Itty Bitty's business?"

"We weren't all up in each other's business," Chuck said wiping Olive's lipstick from her mouth. "No, not yet. But if I hadn't walked in here y'all woulda been in each other's business all over the kitchen. And that just ain't sanitary, I eat here," Emerson billowed, "now, I just came here to see Ned. So kindly point me in his general direction so I can pretend like I never saw this."

"Well, for one thing, Olive and I are together now. Officially," Chuck wrapped an arm around Olive's waist and brought her back toward her.

"What kind of Private Investigator do you think I am? I've seen the signs between you two for weeks now. It was only a matter of time before you dumped Ned for blondie here."

"But, how-"

Emerson interrupted Olive, "If you've been sitting in front of a pie that you can't touch, it's only a matter of time before you will dump that pie for one you can eat. Excuse my loose use of verbs."

Both girls blushed furiously and Emerson continued to look at them. "Ned is in the apartment," Chuck said trying to break the awkward silence.

Just as Emerson left, the first customers of the day walked in and the girls began their daily duties, stealing glances at one another and catching each other's eyes and sharing smiles throughout the day.

The day finally ended. The doors to the Pie Hole were locked and tables were wiped clean with chairs on them. Chuck was placing the last pie in the fridge when she turned around and ended up in Olive's arms. "I missed you," Olive breathed. "I've been with you all day," Chuck said kissing her forehead.

"Are you coming over tonight?" asked the petite woman. "Yeah, I'm just stopping over at Ned's first. I want to check up on him. Get some stuff. I'm pretty sure he won't want me in that apartment anymore."

Again, Olive's paranoia that Chuck would go back to Ned and leave her in the dust took hold and she gripped her new girlfriend tighter. "Do you promise to come back to me?"

Chuck didn't answer, just put a finger under the smaller woman's chin and angled it so she could have better access to her lips.

_As Chuck kissed Olive and Olive kissed Chuck, both knew that this was it. Olive knew Chuck would never leave her for Ned and Chuck knew Ned could never compare to Olive. In this one simple kiss, they knew they were the one's for each other._


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter. I can't really write smutty stuff so I left it short and sweet. Tell me what you think!

Part 7

_Olive Snook never realized how hard it was to seem busy without seeming to forward. As she waited for Chuck to arrive at the apartment, she fluttered around the apartment, trying to keep herself busy._

Olive stared into her pajama drawer, wishing Chuck would arrive soon. But in the mean time, she was having a dilemma. A pajama dilemma. Should she wear the skimpy night gown she wore sparingly for those…special occasions? No, too forward. What about baggy flannel pajamas? No, too…something. Silk pajamas? Yes. A comfortable middle.

After putting on the comfortable, but still sexy, pajamas, Olive decided what she should be doing when Chuck arrived. Watching television seemed like a safe bet. It didn't say "Hey, let's get it on" but at the same time it left the night open for options.

Olive was not exactly sure what to expect for this night. She wasn't necessarily expecting a night full of passion, but wouldn't completely shun the idea either.

Turning on whatever was on HBO, Olive settled down lengthwise on the couch. She wasn't sure when, but she felt herself drift into a gentle slumber, only awakened when she felt a slight weight on top of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Chuck on top of her and smiling.

"Hey, sleepy head," Chuck kissed her forehead and slid between Olive and the back of the couch, wrapping an arm around the blonde and cuddling into her neck, "Your door was unlocked so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," was the only answer a groggy Olive could muster. But the soft, fresh smell of soap and shampoo wafted from Chuck's body, heightening Olive's senses.

"I saw you were sleeping so I took a shower too," Chuck said as if reading her partner's mind. A whistling sound came from the kitchen and Chuck slipped off from the couch, "Tea's ready."

Her nightgown seemed to cling to al the curves of her body with the dampness of her skin and Olive was suddenly awake and sat up on the couch, watching Chuck as she poured the tea into two cups and walked back to the couch. As soon as the cups were placed on the coffee table, Olive grabbed Chuck and laid back sown on the couch, taking the brunette with her. Giggling, Chuck laced her fingers into Olive's golden hair and kissed her deeply.

Olive ran her hands along Chuck's back, causing her to shiver and tighten her grip on Olive's hair. She responded by running her tongue along Chuck's lips, and she promptly met her tongue with her own, taking comfort in the warmth of Olive's mouth. Chuck placed kisses down Olive's chin, making her way to her throat. With her lips on her throat, she could feel Olive's moan vibrate from her lips through her whole body. She tried to angle her head to get to Olive's neck, but she felt herself slip, tumbling off the couch and onto the floor, taking Olive with her.

Both women were in a fit of laughter as they sat up, hands clasped. "We need to take this somewhere more…comfortable, I think," Chuck said getting up, pulling Olive along with her and guiding her towards the bedroom. Lips met lips once more, hands roaming over fabric, aching to feel skin.

Olive pushed Chuck down on the bed and crawled on top of her and began kissing her neck. Chuck's hands ran below the hem of Olive's shirt, touching her tan skin, skilled fingers dipping teasingly into the waistband of her pants.

Olive moved her lips across her collarbone, making her way to her freckled chest. She became frustrated when she reached the top of Chuck's nightgown, wishing to explore her body further. Olive placed a hand on Chuck's thigh on the bottom of her nightgown and began to pull it up, revealing more of her creamy skin as she went. She faltered, not sure how Chuck would respond.

"Olive," Chuck whimpered, pulling at the blonde's waistband. Olive took this as her cue and continued to inch the nightgown up the taller girl's body until it was in a pool on the floor. Olive pulled back to look at the woman below her who blushed. "You're so beautiful," Olive whispered before kissing her fully on the mouth.

Her hands ran along Chuck's body, hypersensitive to touch, being deprived of tactile human affection for so long.

_At one point, Olive's shirt and pants ended up in the same pile as Chuck's nightgown and the night became one of tangled limbs and passion. And that is how Olive ended up here, laying in her bed with Chuck who smiled back at her lover. All problems of the world were forgotten and at this moment, lover resonated throughout the room._


End file.
